Akatsuki's Halloween
by Bri Nara
Summary: Random Halloween Special about how the Akatsuki spent it.


**Bri Nara Production**

_This is the Halloween special this year. I will NOT have a repeat of what happened last year! (Glares at Obito) I don't own Naruto, nor the Akatsuki._

"TOBI! HURRY UP, UN!" said the blonde in the samurai costume.

"Tobi's coming, senpai!"

Tobi stumbled out of his room while pulling on an orange jacket. The Akatsuki gave Tobi blank stares as they saw he was dressed up like the damn Nine-tails kid. Naruto mask included.

"Whatever, un! Let's just go before Hidan comes out and rants about how to scare the s_ out of Kakuzu." Deidara grabbed Tobi by the arm, grabbed his plastic sakabato, and rushed out the door.

"...Why is he wearing a costume meant for red-heads?" Itachi asked dully as he recognized who Deidara was disguised as.

"I didn't want to waste money, so I made him wear Sasori's old costume." Kakuzu answered.

"...Whatever." Itachi turned around to slip his fake vampire fangs on. Right now, Itachi was in a badass cloak with vampire fangs. And he was a better vampire then a certain spakly pixie (Take that, Cullen). Hell, even Kaname Kuran would be jealous.

"Try not to scare to scare too many kids when you hand out the candy, Itachi." Kakuzu said.

Itachi turned around to an Itachi-cosplayer looking up at him. "You mean like that?"

"Hi Itachi." the cosplayer said with a grin.

"Bri, what have we said about cosplaying? As us?" Kakuzu sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't have money for another costume, and I don't need a wig to do Itachi."

"Not a good excuse."

"Oh, can I have any leftover candy when Halloween is over?"

"F_ no, b_!" Hidan said as he walked out his room. "Only _I _can eat all the candy!"

"Hidan, are you in your costume or did you curse someone?" Bri asked.

"Both."

"O...K... I'm going to go get mah candy nows~." And with that the cosplayer left.

Pein walked out of his room, with a look on his face that said 'I'm a freakin' _god, _why the hell can't I go trick or treating too?' Pein was in a doctor's costume with Konan as his nurse. (Mental fanservice peoples. Enjoy it~! X3)

"How do we look?" Konan asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes."

"You look like forced him to wear that costume just to match yours." the answered.

"Oh shut up!"

**Somewhere with Dei and Tobi**

"Aren't you a little old to be Trick or Treating, Tobi, un?" Deidara said as he got stared at by more 3-year-olds.

Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you a little old too, Senpai?"

Anime angry mark appeared. "Shut up, un! I'm just making sure you don't do something stupid, un!"

Right on cue, Hidan ran by in his grim reaper chasing a little kid screaming "Give me your candy!"

"Tobi sees your point." the masked man sighed. He rung the doorbell and held out his plastic-pumpkin-bucket-thingy.

Everyone smiled held out their candy-holders and chimed "Trick or Treat~!" when the silver-haired mummy opened the door.

Deidara's eyes widened as he thought _Oh s_, it's that guy that broke my arm! O_V_

Kakashi looked at Deidara and asked "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"N-No... Of course you don't, un..." Deidara attempted to answer.

"What's going on, Kakashi? Give them their candy already." said the red-headed devil behind the mummy.

_Oh s_, it's that other guy that broke my arm! X_V_

Kakashi and Gaara looked at Tobi's costume and both of their jaws dropped. "Naruto?"

Tobi took the candy from Kakashi's hand as he cheered "Happy Halloween! Dattebayo!" Then he and Deidara ran like hell.

**Meanwhile with Kisame...**

It was a tradition in the Hidden Mist Village to scare the ever-loving crap out of someone who works with you. So, he picked Zetsu. He got out a scary mask and approached Zetsu's room when the door opened. Zetsu had red liquid dripping from his mouth and shadows all across his face. He saw Kisame and smiled.

"Hi Kisame."

The sharkman wasn't there anymore and the only thing left was a cloud of dust. Zetsu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What? I was just going to offer him some candy."

**"Why do they always run when we offer them something?" **Then he put another red Halloween treat in his mouth as the filling started dripping.

**Ok, that's it. I can't think of anything else. ^^"**

**Happy Halloween, peoples~! XD**

**Review!  
**


End file.
